


Roll 20 and I`ll kiss you

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Secret Crush, Very happy ending, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: It all started with a locker, she got, the one next to Ben Solo`s.And Rey was ready for carry all the books with her till the end of the school year, when suddenly Ben Solo noticed her and made a move.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Roll 20 and I`ll kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this.  
> English is not my mother language, so if you see any mistakes, forgive me)

Wanna one word to describe everything that was happening recently? Humiliation.

Pronounced slowly, stretching the syllables and enjoying every sound of it.  
 _Hu-mi-li-a-a-a-ation._

"Oh, look who`s that! Rey? What, not enough money to buy a simple burger? Hey, I can lend you a dollar, just get the fuck out of here, or somebody thinks I know you." 

"Fuck off, Kaydel, we don’t need your shitty dollar." Rose gave her a middle finger and sighed. "I swear, one day i’ll break her nose if she doesn’t stop."

Rey clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to say the same. Or break her nose.

Yeah, same story every day. That what Kaydel loved most — mocking people. And not just some frightened to death freshmen, her best victim was Rey.   
And let’s be honest, the fact that Kaydel was so popular, always hanging out with seniors, didn’t give her any right to do that. 

"Ah, just forget it." 

Today she sounded more excited than usual, and that was strange. Rose took the food tray with her lunch and grabbed Rey, pulling away from the canteen showcase. 

"She’s just jealous as usual. Let’s go find a quieter place, I have to tell you something ASAP. Something really, really important. "

Actually, yeah, Kaydel _was_ jealous. And not just her, the whole school envied Rey, but that wasn’t her fault at all.   
Thanks god, they no longer called her "trash girl" or "scavenger". Yeah, somebody still wrote these words on her desk and tossed notes in the locker, but she could live with that. That’s not that bad, if you don’t care. 

And besides, Rey wasn’t a trash girl, her clothes always looked normal. Yeah, not new and expensive stuff Kaydel used to wear, but normal.   
Although Plutt didn’t pay a cent for it, he used to get everything in local charity society, led by Leia Organa-Solo, and so what? It wasn’t stolen or found in trash.  
And seriously, what else would Rey wear? All the money Plutt was receiving for her upbringing went to completely different stuff.   
Booze and snacks mostly — that’s why Unkar was so fat and could get somewhere only by car.

Even at the gas station that he bought together with car service next on the road Unkar preferred to sit in his tiny office, pretending to be very busy working. And yell — tell Tido to call that motherfucker and pay for his car, go get me a burger at the diner, clean all the mess and don’t you dare to touch those motorbikes, go sort the goods on the shelves right now.   
All the real work was actually on Rey. 

And she didn’t complain — first, no use, and second, Rey had a plan. Good one. 

Save money she got from all the side jobs, take one of the old motorbikes from car service shop, and yeah, she had the right to take one of them, she’s been working for Plutt since ever and immediately after graduating get the hell out of here. From this boring old Jakku town, so boring that is wasn’t even on the maps. Renamed five times probably, and nobody really cared.

She will be living somewhere far-far away from here, near the ocean, then she’ll go to the college, maybe ask Rose to go with her, because they were friends and friend stuck together. And no one will ever call her scavenger again. Or trash girl. 

In the meantime... Rey had to endure and survive.  
Yeah, school was the real battlefield.   
But the worst thing was not how they all were looking at her, as if Rey was nobody from nowhere. Nope. 

The problem started with a giant crack upon the wall of the first floor of the school building. Yeah, Jakku school was as old as the town itself, crumbs falling from the ceiling on your head, crackling doors, jammed windows, ancient computers in the school library. Practically everything to make you hate it even more.   
So sooner or later this shit was going to happen.   
This crack almost made one of the inner walls on the first floor drop, the wall adjacent to the library by the way, and their principal, Brendol Hux, took it too personally, as if the school was his own home.

Well, school trustees did try to do everything they could, but really — that’s Jakku, where the hell they could get enough money for total renovation of the old building?   
Yeah, nowhere. So the cracked wall was kinda strengthened, fenced with "Danger" signs and yellow adhesive tape, and all the mids got another lockers.   
Yeah, temporarily. 

And Rey — haha, another punch in the gut from god or somebody else, who had to take care of her from heaven — got the one next to Ben Solo`s locker.

That’s why Kaydel and her sidekicks from cheerleader team were so enraged, even more than usually. And jealous.   
They thought that was some crazy luck to be so close to the most popular guy in the school. He was also the captain of school rugby team, so actually they spent more time near Solo than Rey saw him in a day, even taking into account this damn locker.  
Daily trainings at one stadium and constant parties at someone’s place, but nope, Kaydel wanted Rey to be dead. Or at least humiliated and disgraced.

Rey sighed and followed Rose, holding the tray. They had to find a free table, better somewhere in the corner, to avoid Kaydel`s killing eyes. 

"Over there," Rose pointed out and hurried, until someone took free seats.

Well, she also got new locker, next to principal`s son, Armitage, but no one harassed her. Or wanted Rose to die.   
Armitage Hux wasn’t popular or cool, he was a nerd. Arrogant and obsessed with the school rules, as if he wanted to become new principal in the future.

"... can you imagine, he almost choked to death when he saw my DnD T-shirt," Rose always laughed telling Rey that story over and over again. "Yeah, the one with the quote **"Roll 20 and I’ll kiss you"**. Jesus, what’s his problem, that’s just a quote!"

Well, her new life wasn’t that bad. At least Hux`s locker was the last in the row, and Rose didn’t have to squeeze past the hefty, sweaty Rens, who were always hanging out near Rey’s locker, waiting for their leader. And these guys were big, loud as hell and didn`t give a fuck if Rey wanted to take her books and notebooks or even a goddamn pencil. 

That’s why Rey had to bring all the stuff with her since the morning and till the last lesson, and books were heavy by the way. 

Well, there was one simple way out — talk to the devil, well, to Solo himself.   
Get all the courage and lift her head, because he was even taller than the stupid locker and twice as big, and say — hey, you, moron, can I please put down my books there?!

Okey, no morons, and not because he would definitely kill her with one punch, well... actually he didn’t do anything bad to Rey. 

He didn’t call her scavenger, didn’t joke about her worn clothes or buns she used to make everyday instead of wearing popular haircuts.   
He didn’t push Rey aside if they suddenly met in the corridor.  
He did not notice her at all — and that was even for the better. Because otherwise, Kaydel and her crazy sidekicks would lock Rey up in the toilet and doused with dirty water. Or do something worse. Nope, thanks.  
So Solo was _not_ an asshole.  
But his Rens, always stuck near her and his lockers — yes.

Rose managed to find a quiet spot in the farthest corner near fake plants before anybody else and Rey finally threw her backpack off the shoulder — thanks to Solo heavy is if it was stuffed with stones.   
She dropped it at the free chair and sat with a sigh. Her shoulders were all in bruises and the school year has just started. Great. 

"Okay, you wouldn’t believe me..." Rose pushed the tray with her lunch aside, and that was strange as hell.   
She used to eat first and then sit stuck to the phone for the rest of the break, chatting with Finn and Jannah about DnD rules and explaining why they can’t create almighty characters, because that exactly what spoils all the fun in the game. 

"Super news, seriously, forget about that blonde bitch and listen. I found the fourth!" Her eyes were shining as if somebody switched on the light in Rose`s head. "I posted an ad yesterday and got an answer fro-o-o-om..." She looked at Rey expectantly, waiting for a guess. Or mind reading at least.

Well, okay, so could that be? Rose wouldn’t be that happy about some newbie like Finn, who’s been playing with them for about a couple months, but still couldn`t remember the rules. Could that be... 

Rey looked behind Rose`s shoulder trying to guess, and her eyes suddenly stopped at the busiest and loudest table in the canteen.   
Rens were sitting there right now, arguing about the upcoming match and throwing French fries into each other as if they were kids in the kindergarten, very big and noisy kids. The only one who was silent right now was Ben Solo, gloomy and frowning, glaring at her. 

Nope! Definitely not him!

Rey flinched and quickly averted her eyes until he realized that she was staring at him.  
That thing would never ever happen! More likely some alien meteorite will fall on Plutt`s house, or there’ll be zombies invasion, or apocalypse... Whatever, she would believe in any of the craziest options, but not in this.

"Rey?" Rose snapped fingers at her nose. "Seriously, can you just forget about Kaydel for one second? We have full party. Aren’t you interested anymore?"

"What? Of course, I’m interested!" She was.   
Actually DnD was the only thing that made Rey feel normal. Here, at school everyone who played board games was considered a geek and a nerd, but who cared. Fuck them.   
Rose, Jannah and Finn were Rey’s only friends, they liked her not her clothes, they didn’t call her trash girl.

"Okay, so who’s the fourth?" Rey asked.

"Hah, I knew you`ll never guess!" Rose smiled. "That’s Poe. Dameron Poe, can you imagine?" She looked so happy as if she was going to start dancing right here in front of the whole school. "Who knew, he plays DnD too!"

Dameron Poe? What?! Rey almost choked on her burger.   
Well... It wasn’t that crazy as if Ben Solo himself or one of his Rens joined them to play DnD, but almost. 

Because Dameron was cool. Like super hot and handsome, and he studied in graduation class. Everybody adored him, even with his low attendance. Even Mrs Holdo! 

His new girlfriend was cool too. She drove a motorbike and already went to college — these two facts were enough to break Rey`s heart.  
Because let’s be honest a guy like Dameron Poe would never fall into somebody like Rey. She wasn’t popular or rich or an adult.  
None of this.

"Well, he wrote back, and we agreed to have a pre-game session, so hey, cheer up," Rose winked. "I know you had a crush on him, and... here’s your chance!"

"What?! Nope, no way, no I’m not..." Rey coughed to hide the embarrassment. "Honestly, it’s over. I’m not in love with Poe Dameron anymore! And I don’t get how he... why would he..."

It was hard to imagine Poe Dameron, the second most popular guy at school, playing DnD.   
Almost impossible.

"Well, I even sketched a plan for the new campaign, so we can start soon." Now Rose could eat. She pulled her tray and grabbed a handful of French fries. " Finn wants to continue with his Rogue and Jannah doesn’t care, she likes her Barbarian, so it’s all up to you.You can pick a Magician, if you suddenly got tired of your Ki`ra..." She pointed a French frie at Rey. "But honestly, you would never survived last dungeon without your Paladin."

Well... Okay. Rose continued chatting, but Rey couldn’t hear her anymore. They gonna play with Dameron Poe? Holy hell!

"... but there’s only one problem," Rose`s voice brought her back. " We still have nowhere to play. I already agreed with Poe for tomorrow, but the library is closed, so-o-o... Maybe we can gather in the old shed again? Well, since it’s no longer taken?"

"What?!" Rey sounded so scared and loud that half of the canteen looked at her.

Well, the biggest problem was not with the shed itself, but with it`s owner. 

The next house to Plutt`s, big and abandoned mansion in Gothic style, stood empty about a year after Rey got here from the shelter. People were afraid of it, that hefty monster behind rusted gates, right from some Stephen King`s horror stories. Only the bravest would dare to go there, all because of the ghosts.   
Scarred Man and his Crying Lady, as they were called in town legends.   
Well, Rey never saw them, though she lived nearby. And didn’t believe in ghost stories as well.   
The only voices and the footsteps she heard were of the lovers who had no more place to bang of teens just wanted to hang out and smoke weed.   
But still Rey found the mansion attractive in its own way. It was mysterious and romantic, right until Solo moved in.   
The mansion belonged to his grandparents, Anakin and Padme, as well as the shed that was standing behind the gates, but according to the documents...

Rey never knew that the shed was somebody`s, and actually they didn`t have any other place to play DnD.   
Rose along with her elder sis Paige lived in a tiny dormitory room in the town`s center, Jannah`s father didn’t want anyone near super secret police files, Platt`s drunken snoring was too loud, so no thanks, and Finn... Even Jannah, his girlfriend, didn`t know where he lives. 

So this old shed was their only safe place, free and rather comfortable, and then...  
And then Solo happened. Ben-fucking-Solo.

That evening they went to the shed as usual, with snacks and cola, character sheets and boxes of monster miniatures. That was the end of the adventure, boss fight and looting, so Rey even made a cloak from an old bed sheet and wore a knitted tunic — to be thematic. 

And suddenly they ran into Rens, hanging out there with beer and weed. Maybe there were girls as well, but Rey could not see a thing in thick sweet smoke. Except Ben Solo, half naked, only in his black training pants, barefoot. His massive white torso was glistening of sweat, and he was pounding a punching bag. 

Rey`s jaw almost fell under her feet. And the way he looked at her, stuck to the ground in that stupid paladin cloak...

So no. Never ever again. Nope. 

"Maybe we can play next week?" Rey put down the burger. She would rather choke than swallow another bite. "I`m serious, if Dameron Poe wants to play, he can wait."

And there will be no chance in running into Ben Solo, half naked, again.   
Yeah, even after that night he acted like she was nobody, but that wouldn’t be for long if they break into his shed. His family` shed actually, but... whatever.

"Nope, I can`t." Rose shrugged. " I’ve already promised him first game tomorrow. And if I give up now, then I’ll be the worst game master ever. Well, we could find some quiet cafe or..." 

The expression on her face was so intense, as if she wanted to do something very, very bad. Or stupid. Or both.  
Rose ate the last fries and turned around, to the rest of the canteen. 

"Fine, I`ll just go and ask Solo myself, can we stay in his shed or not. Yeah, why not?"

Of course, Rey didn’t have time to stop her.

"No, Rose, you..." She couldn`t go there, she would never... 

Rose, fast as the lightning bolt, stopped in front of Rens` table, with hands on hips. And the whole canteen freezed, even the school radio croaked and quieted down a little.  
Everybody was looking at her, waiting — no one could just go and talk to Solo or his jocks, even Kaydel. 

Rey couldn’t hear a word from here, but then Rose stepped aside and turned, poking a finger at Rey.   
Now everybody was looking at her.   
Everyone, including Ben Solo.  
Oh God.   
His gaze was the worst, so dark and tense, as if he wanted to burn a hole in her head. 

And Rey couldn’t hide from it or disappear.  
First everyone mocked her, now this. 

Rey hid her face in palms, wishing somebody, anybody to save her right now. Get her out of here. Where was the end of the world when she needed it? Or aliens, vampire mosquitos, hah?   
Why the hell it all happened to her? Did she do anything in her previous life to deserve this, like, killed a president? 

She could not see but hear Rose coming back. Alive and even happy.

"Well, we made a deal. Tomorrow the shed is ours, yep." Rose sat and smiled. "Who`s the coolest master? Yes, its me. Oh, thank you, Rose, so much! Not at all, guys, all for you. And don’t you dare to forget your character list tomorrow, Ki`ra." 

Rey nodded. Just great, she’ll never look in Ben Solo`s eyes anymore. Or come near her locker. Not tomorrow, not ever again.


End file.
